Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inverter technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a short-circuit detection device and method used in an inverter circuit.
Description of Related Art
Inverters are commonly utilized in power systems and users have higher and higher expectations to the maintainability. Taking a multi-level inverter as an example, the multi-level inverter is especially useful in applications requiring high voltage and high power. However, the structure and the control mechanism of the circuit become more complicated as the level of the inverter circuit increases result in a higher probability of the failure of the power device. The system reliability is significantly decreased.
Common conditions that cause failures, such as the existence of an open-circuited switch, a short-circuited switch, an incorrect wiring connection, a wiring disconnection or a unsuccessful driving condition, will damage the components or the system. If there is no efficient way to determine that whether there is a short-circuited condition in the inverter circuit, the inverter circuit is very likely to be damaged during its operation and may do harm to, for instance, production delays or serious and catastrophic incidents.
Therefore, an appropriate solution of a short-circuit detection device and method used in an inverter circuit has yet been developed, in order to address the above problems.